Spring Break Kitties!
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Jade and Raven were sisters. Jade was 18, while Raven was 26. Jade liked staying with Raven, and the same with Raven. But when 15 kittens come into their life will Jade change her mind under the stress or will she leave. What about Raven? What will she do, if Jade left her she'll be lonely, and guilty that her sister left her. Read to find out what will happen no pairings decided


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own my OC Raven Martin and Gaara's-Hina-Chan owns Rosanna and this is our story. So, the characters personality will be told in the story. Here you go. **

Jade's POV

I was walking home, and it was spring break. I finally get to be with my sister for a entire week, just us chillin' at home. My name's Jade I'm 18 years old. I moved in with my sister after she got out of college. I have black hair, and hazel eyes. My sister, Raven, is 26 years old. She has black hair and Heterochromia, which is a disease that makes you have two different colored eyes. So, one is a hazel brown while the other is green. She wears shades to hide them, but she doesn't care what people think most of the time, so she just hides them. She's usually calm, and collected. But people says she's mean in rude, she just puts things in a blunt way and sometimes mean. While I on the other hand, put things in a gentle way. I usually hide my emotions just like her, but she's just better. She knows when something irritates me, and she knows how to calm me down. I do more crazy things, while she makes smarter choices… sometimes. I was walking home, and I was almost there. I saw a box on my neighbors porch, and I would've walked away if it wasn't moving. I looked around and made sure no one was outside before dashing up to her porch, and running off and going to my house. I unlocked the door, and sat on my floor. I sat the box down, and there were meow's and hisses. I opened it and saw the oddest pair of cats ever. But that wasn't the only thing, there was fourteen of them. They all looked at me, and I just blinked. I picked the box back up, and went up to my room. I had posters of bands, animes, cosplay outfits, Deadmau5, etc. My room was normal in a way, but when I took the cats out they just looked around curiously. I let them out, and soon they were exploring.

"Okay then, lets lay down some ground rules. You mess up my room, I mess you up. I don't live alone, my sister lives here also. She will be here sometime soon. But I guess I should name you." I said looking at all of them.

I looked over to the group and stared at them, not really knowing what to say. I picked up the red one, and just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Alpha." I said to him, I picked up the ginger one with black dots.

"Godly." I said looking at the big light blue cat.

"Bruce." I said thinking of finding Nemo.

"Crow." I said to the black one with the red eyes.

"Blondie." I said to the blonde cat. It looked like he narrowed his eyes, but I ignored it.

"Money." I said to the brown stitch one. I picked up the magenta eyed one, and stared at him.

"Blood." I said putting him down. I looked at the female, and said 'Angel' to her.

"ADHD." I said to the black cat with a orange face that was running around currently.

"And Kid." I said to the half black half white one. I sat back, and looked at them all.

"You are a weird bunch, but I don't care. Let's go get something to eat." I said getting up, and walking downstairs. I heard the light tapping of footsteps, and looked back I saw them following me. I filled up a pot of water, and they started to drink it. I went into the refrigerator, and started to find them something to eat.

I pulled out some ham for them, and chopped it into tiny pieces. I distributed it to them, and they rushed towards the food. They were eating, and I had went on the couch watching Ridiculousness. Soon, I had fell asleep.

Raven's POV

I looked at the clock and noted that my sister had got out of school almost 3 hours ago. And I would be here for another two or so. I sighed and glared behind my glasses at my boss who just had to tell us something important.

"RAVEN! Did you here me?!" my boss, Mr. Johnson yelled at me.

"Yes, we have a big party happening here on Friday, and if we do good. Our club will be in the top three. Don't be late, dress appropriately, be on your best behavior. Can I leave now?" I asked looking at him behind my glasses. I saw him narrow his eyes, and he sighed.

"Raven. All girls wear dresses, and it has to be black." he said before I left. I tilted my head, and clenched my teeth.

"You got it boss." I said, grabbing my purse, and car keys then walked out. It was warm outside even if it was around five or so. I had heard a noise from the side of me, and I had looked around. But I didn't see anything. I looked down, and there was a moving box. I picked it up, and when I did, there were a chorus of meows. I took it to my car, and then drove towards my house. I got in my car and enjoyed the silence while I was driving home. I pulled up soon enough, and I was happy that I get to spend time with my sister. I got out of my car, and slipped my shades back on. I walked up to my front door, and opened it up. It was bright enough for me to see her face, I walked closer, and saw ten other cats in my house. I tilted my head, and sat my things down quietly. I pushed a speaker into the living room, and plugged it up. I picked 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites' and waited until it got to a certain part before, I paused the song completely. I turned the speaker all the way up and pressed play.

"YES! OH MY GOD!" rung out throughout the house, I saw her soot up, and cover her ears and she looked around along with the other figures.

"Raven! Turn it off please." I heard her groan out. I got up and stopped it, and then I saw her sigh.

"So Jade. Mind telling me why in the hell there's ten cats in my house?" I said to her with a straight face.

"Okay I know you want the truth so. I was walking home, and when I was I looked on the neighbors doorstep, and saw a box on the steps. But it was moving, so I ran up stole the box, and next thing I know they were cats. I named them, and fed them. But don't make them go back out on the streets." she explained to me.

"I don't know. I guess, if they make one false move then they're done." I said to her rubbing my forehead. I heard her sigh, and I looked down at all of them.

"They sure have a group on them. One has magenta eyes, one red, green and red, purple ringed eyes, amber colored. That makes me feel a little bit better about having my eye color now." I said looking down at my sister. I took off my shades, and looked down at her.

"How bout a night with just pizza, popcorn, and candy. Along with some ridiculousness and Teen Wolf." I said to her, and she nodded her head. She went and dialed the pizza place, and I went in the kitchen, and got all of the candy I knew we would like. She came back, and looked at me.

"I had to order like four pizza's just for us, and the ten cats." she said to me. I nodded, but I remembered.

"I had found some kittens on my way from work." I told her. I walked to my stuff, and opened the other box. There were five kittens here, one pink, one sun-kissed blonde, another indigo, one gray, and the last one was a navy blue.

"Weird, Jade you can name them." I said to her.

"Okay so the gray one can be Stormy, the sun-kissed blonde can be Rascal, the pink one can be Pinky, the indigo one can be sunflower, and the navy one can be Enigma." she said simply and kept walking. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed some candy, and drinks. And walked back inside the living room, the doorbell rang and a guy was there way younger than me.

"That'll be 42.33." he told me with a red face. I gave him fifty, and told him to keep the change. He said thanks, and then walked away. I had the pizzas, and went inside the front room. I sat down the pizzas, and opened a random box.

"Hey kitties these two boxes are yours. So, share okay?" I said giving them a look. Jade started the first season of Ridiculousness, and the kittens were watching it also. It was a good night.

**Okay this is just the first chapter. So you can get a feel of the characters. But review, and I'll make more chapters. Also, I might need a few OC's possibly 2 more. I will only take two. So, that's it bye.**


End file.
